Pierre Gasly
Pierre Gasly is a French racing driver who competes in Formula 1.25. He has broken multiple records in this category and won the championship in his first season with Red Bull-Honda. Racing Career Gasly raced in smaller racing series and won the GP2 series in 2016. 'Formula 1.5' '2017' Gasly then made the move to Formula 1.5 with Scuderia Toro Rosso in 2017. Here he had some low point finishes, but nothing too impressive. '2018' In 2018 Gasly stayed at the not very competitive Scuderia Toro Rosso. Despite this, he won the 2018 Bahrain Grand Prix from pole position. A second place followed in Monaco and another win in Hungary. Apart from these podium finishes, Gasly had pretty mediocre results due to the uncompetivety of the car finishing 9th in the championship. Gasly's great performances didn't go unnoticed as he got signed by Red Bull Racing for 2019 to compete in F1.25. 'Formula 1.25' '2019' Gasly, in just his first season in Formula 1.25, dominated the field. He got pole position at the 2019 Australian Grand Prix, set the fastest lap, won the race and led every lap making him the first and only driver to achieve a "Grand Chelem" on début. Gasly repeated this feat in Bahrain. After a phenomenal display at the Chinese Grand Prix where Gasly won from the pole and heroically set the fastest lap of the race, Red Bull signed Gasly until 2030 . The next race, the Azerbaijan Grand Prix was a more difficult race for Gasly. He got penalized after missing the weigh bridge in practice 2 forcing him to start from the pitlane . In qualifying he put in the fastest time of all to get pole position, unfortunately Gasly got disqualified from the results after "fuel flow infringement" . Gasly started start from pole position and the pitlane at the same time. Despite this, Gasly put in a stellar performance as he stormed through the field to lead the race in the closing stages. With only 13 laps to go, Gasly retired with a driveshaft issue. Because of this the race was cancelled and the win and full points were awarded to Gasly . Consecutive wins followed in Spain, Monaco and Canada. Gasly struggled at his home race in France, but still won. Despite winning the 2019 Austrian Grand Prix, Gasly was critisized by his team for his "unacceptable" performances after being lapped by the race winner. After the criticism, Gasly put in a phenomenal display at the British Grand Prix being more competitive than before and winning for the tenth time in a row, meaning that he could clinch the championship in the next round. During a rainy German Grand Prix Gasly secured his first F1.25 championship at the 2019 German Grand Prix after a brilliant drive to secure his eleventh win of the season, despite crashing out of the race with 2 laps to go. He won in Hungary as well, which would end up being his last victory and race in F1.25 as he decided to leave Red Bull Racing to race in F1.5 . The main reason being that he was disqualified from competing in F1.25 by the MAFIA for being too good . Racing record 'Complete Formula 1.25 results' † Driver failed to finish the race, but was classified. References Category:Formula 1.25 driver Category:Formula 1.25 champion Category:Driver Category:Red Bull Racing